1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a refrigerant system and method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there is an apparatus that cools/heats the interior of a room by performing a refrigerant cycle including compression, condensation, expansion and evaporation. The apparatus includes an indoor unit for performing a heat exchange between a refrigerant and indoor air, and an outdoor unit for performing a heat exchange between the refrigerant and outdoor air. The indoor unit includes an indoor heat exchanger for performing a heat exchange between the refrigerant and the indoor air, a fan for blowing the indoor air, and a motor for rotating the fan. The outdoor unit includes an outdoor heat exchanger for performing a heat exchange between the refrigerant and the outdoor air, a fan for blowing the outdoor air, a motor for rotating the fan, a compressor for compressing the refrigerant, an expander for expanding the refrigerant, and a four-way valve for changing the flow direction of the refrigerant.
If a cooling operation is performed in the interior of a room, the indoor heat exchanger becomes an evaporator and the outdoor heat exchanger becomes a condenser. If a heating operation is performed in the interior of the room, the indoor heat exchanger becomes a condenser and the outdoor heat exchanger becomes an evaporator. The conversion between the cooling and heating operations is performed by changing the flow direction of the refrigerant using the four-way valve.